


Fine

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [54]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: clint x nat, peter x reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 9





	Fine

You’d opted to go with your parents and Tony. Which meant that so had Vin and Parker, leaving the group of you standing outside your mother’s apartment. “This is going to be awful.” Vin muttered.

Parker squeezed your hand, offering a small smile for support. You gave him a small smile, swallowing. Tony knocked, standing in the front, having no issues with confrontations. When the door opened, your mother raised an eyebrow and looked at the group. “Here to drop them back off?”

“No, ma’am. We’re here for some medical records.” His hands were in his pockets and his shades were firmly placed. “Nat tried to call for them, but the call was…disconnected.” He told her. “We’ll be out of your hair as soon as we get them.”

“Why do you need them?” She crossed her arms.

Tony reached up and took off his sunglasses. “Well, for starters, their adults, and that’s something many adults have access to.” He started. “Secondly, Y/N/N has a checkup in the morning, so it would be nice to be able to give her new doctor the information she needs.” He told her honestly. “After all the stress she’s been through, we just want to make sure she’s not suffering any effects from it.”

She clearly didn’t believe him. “She went and got knocked up, didn’t she?”

Clint’s jaw ticked as he stared at her.

“Both her and Vin need an eighteen year check up.” Tony raised his eyebrows. “I would think that being their mother, you would like to know that your children are happy, and healthy.” He pointed out.

Vin watched her roll her eyes and glanced your way.

“Has anyone told you, you’re an awful liar, Mr. Stark?” She tilted her head.

He gasped dramatically, showing you the Tony you’d grown to care about. His hand was on his chest, making you fight back a laugh. “Watch your mouth.” He playfully scolded her before growing serious again. “But, really. We want those medical records. Now.” He added.

“Just give us the damn records, mom. Then I promise you’ll never see us again.” Vin snapped.

Her eyes went over to Vin, then to you, then finally on Clint. “Fine.”

* * *

She turned, leaving the door open. “I didn’t think that would work.” Vin muttered, unaware at how much that one word hurt you. ‘Fine.’ She really was fine never seeing you again.

When she came back, it was with a business card. “That’s their old doctor. You’ll need to have their new doctor request them.” She snapped.

“Good, it’ll go along well with their name change then.” Nat smiled sweetly at her.

“What?” Your mother faltered.

Tony smirked. “Their last names were changed to Barton months ago.” He told her. “My lawyers drew up all the paperwork to make sure it went through without a hitch.”

“Who gave you the right?” She seethed.

“We wanted it.” Vin shrugged. “And we’re proud of it.”

“When’s the last time you bothered with us?” You asked. “You have no idea what goes on in our lives. You aren’t there for the good, or bad, either.”

Everyone stared at her as she struggled with an answer. “It’s not really nice of a mother to change locks on her kids.” Tony spoke nonchalantly.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times.

“Thanks for this.” Tony smiled with the card. “We’ll let you get back to your day.” He added, handing the card to Nat.

Nat was sure to grab the card with her left hand, showing off her ring in which Clint looked smug. Your mother swallowed. “Since you’ll be seeing it on the news anyway, Parker and I are expecting in about 8 months.” You spoke up. “I didn’t go and get ‘knocked up’, by the way. My fiance and I are simply choosing to share our life with our child.” Sounded better than you got pregnant at Disney.

Clint got confident and spoke up as well. “And my wife and I are expecting around the same time. The tower is excited to be expanding the family.”

“Y/N, did you know that being a twin, your chances are one in seven to have twins yourself?!”

You did your best to keep your face neutral as you nodded. “It’s been discussed.”

“Well I hope your kids treat you the same way you’ve treated me.” She scoffed.

“She’ll be a great mom.” Clint defended you. “She knows what not to do thanks to you.”

Nat gave his hand squeeze. “And she’s an amazing daughter. Too bad you didn’t try to see that as they turned their lives around.”

Tony smiled as she was practically breathing fumes. “Have a nice day.” He told her before turning and motioning for everyone to leave.

You and Vin stayed looking at her for a moment longer before following them. Your heart was hammering in your chest after that.

Parker squeezed your hand, having no idea what was running through your mind. He knew neither you nor your father had planned on mentioning the pregnancies, but here you were. “I’m proud of you.” He told you.

You let out a shaky breath. “Thank you.” You smiled up at him weakly, then to your brother on the other side of you. Even he looked proud, which meant a lot to you.

Vin kissed your head. “Fuck her. She was cool with never seeing us again.” He shook his head.

“That even surprised me.” Clint admitted. “I’d cry if you told me that.” He looked at you both.

“Don’t worry, you’re stuck with us, old man.” You teased him.

Nat laughed at how relieved he looked. “They’re our kids, no ones taking them.”

“Or their doctor records.” Tony nodded, making the mood much more light.

The others laughed at that, getting on the elevator. “How does getting some dinner sound?” Clint asked, looking at everyone.

Parker glanced at you, nodding as you did.

“When would I turn away food?” Vin asked. Everyone lost it, nodding. “Exactly.”

You shook your head at your brother, feeling much lighter now that things seemed to fall into place despite what just went down. You hoped that things stayed looking up.

* * *

Once a dinner place was decided, and everyone finally sat down, you leaned into Parker. “Tired?” He kissed your head.

“Drained.” You admitted. “My eyes are heavy, but my mind is wide awake.”

“Are you staying at the Tower tonight?” Nat asked as Clint and Vin chatted.

You shook your head. “I’ll stay at Parker’s so I can get my stuff, then move back in tomorrow.”

“You head home to the tower, and I’ll bring you your stuff tomorrow.” Parker offered.

You let out a noise, not really liking being away from him too long. “I’m used to sleeping next to you, though.” You pouted. “And waking up with you wrapped around my middle.”

He blushed as Nat smirked.

“Well, I doubt you’ll be sleeping in separate rooms now.” She teased. “You have enough stuff at the Tower, we can stop by tomorrow after the appointment.” She offered.

“Sounds good to me.” You agreed. “But that’s up to Parker. He might want to check in with May.”

“I do, but I can come back just as fast.” He assured you.

You pecked his cheek, thankful that he didn’t call you clingy or anything.

Nat smiled and shook her head, reading over her menu. “So, am I throwing together another amazing wedding for you two like I did for the other Barton love birds?” Tony asked.

Parker instantly blushed. “U-Uh, I think we’re waiting a while, Mr. Stark.” He managed. “But, thank you.”

Tony arched a brow. “Well, when you have a date in mind, let me know so I can start planning early.” He nodded. “Nothing but the best.”

Parker gave him a small smile in gratitude before looking back at his menu. He hoped that answer didn’t bother you, but when you gave his thigh a small squeeze, he felt better. He would explain to you later, that he felt all attention should be on the baby for now instead of a wedding.

* * *

Thankfully, dinner went smoothly, and everyone was on the way back to the tower right after. Everyone’s moods were high.

Tony bid his goodbye first, heading to the labs for the evening.

You had said bye to Parker in the lobby, hoping to see him again within a few hours.

“Wanna come see if Wade is still in my room?” Vin chuckled.

“Sure.” You nodded, curious if you’d ever see him sans mask.

Vin smiled and followed you up, peeking into his room. “Would it be a bad idea to scare him?”

You thought about it and nodded. “He has guns.” you noted.

Vin pouted. “I’m willing to take that risk.” He rushed to the red wearing man and poked his sides. “Waaade.” Shaking your head, you let out a small sigh.

Wade shrieked and tackled your brother instantly. “VINNY!” He laughed. “ I almost killed you!”

Vin looked up at him. “Yeah, I felt that.” He groaned.

“Good think I didn’t punch that pretty face.” Wade tapped his nose before standing. “Y/N!!!” He went to hug you.

You chuckled and hugged him back for a moment. “Good nap?”

“Yes. I haven’t slept in a bed in like three months.” Wade sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his legs. “What’ve I missed?”

“We went to see our mom.” Vin rolled his eyes. “That was…fun.” He said sarcastically.

Wade shuddered. “Moms are scary.”

“Ours is just a bitch.” You muttered, sighing.

“Gross.” He patted the spot next to him. “Need to punch something?”

You shook your head. “Just still hurts that she wants nothing to do with us, that’s all. I’ll live.”

“Well, her loss, yeah?” Wade nodded. “You’re pretty awesome, so she must be a loser.”

You smiled a bit at that. “Thanks.” You sat next to him and nudged his shoulder slightly. “Are you sticking around to annoy the others?”

“Probably.” He nodded, pulling out a piece of paper. “Yep, my schedule is free.” He showed you a blank piece of paper, making you chuckle. “Got a crayon? I can write it in.”

“I wonder if there’s any crayons in the Tower.” Vin tilted his head. “I’ve never seen any supplies besides my own.”

You shrugged. “Give it a few years.” You chuckled.

“Sooner. I need crayons.” Wade nodded. “I’ll be back!” He stood. “I’ll get coloring books, and crayons, and colored pencils!” He clapped.

“And coloring books apparently.” Vin grinned at him.

“Don’t get lost.” You told him. “We need something to look forward to.”

“You can come with.” Wade offered.

“I should wait for Parker.” You nodded. “How about you drag Vin along, though?” You suggested. “I’m sure he’d have fun.”

Vin nodded. “Yeah, man. You seem chill.” He stood. “I’ll be back, sis. Why don’t you enjoy a bath or something?” He suggested in return.

You shrugged, nodding. “That sounds relaxing.” You agreed. “I wonder if there are some bubbles I can use around here.”

“The Mrs. has some.” Wade nodded, earning suspicious glances from you both. He shrugged. “She smells good.”

Vin snickered. “Yeah, she does.”

“Ugh.” You stood. “I’ll go talk to her, you guys have fun.” You waved, making your way from your brothers room. “JARVIS, where’s Nat?”

“In Conference room fifteen, Miss.” He replied.

“Thank you!” You smiled, having grown to enjoy JARVIS’s voice. He was turning into a friend in way as well.

“Of course.” He replied. “I will alert her you are coming as she has headphones.”

* * *

Nat was just taking off her headphones when you walked in. “What can I do for you?” She smiled.

You waved. “Was wondering if you had bubbles? For baths and stuff.” You blushed. “Vin suggested it and it sounded relaxing.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I have some stuff.” She stood. “I can show you my stash of you ever need stuff.” When you grinned, she chuckled lightly. “I have a feeling we’ll both need them more.”

“Yeah, definitely.” You agreed. “Especially if the boys piss us off.” You joked.

Nat laughed, nodding. “That won’t be hard for them!”

You agreed. “I hope I don’t yell at Parker too much.” You blushed.

“Your poor father.” Nat laughed. Even you had to giggle at that as you followed her towards her stash.


End file.
